Kalevi Vanhanen I
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , The Vanhanen Kittilä Manor, Kittilä, Lapland, |marital = Married (only marriage, as of ; for years) |blood status = Pure-Blood |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (at the beginning of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * Päällikkö (Taikuri-Neuvottelu, 1930-1941) * (Leader of the Finnish wizarding world, 1941-1980) * (ETP, Former leader of the Finnish wizarding world, 1980 onward) * Alpertti Mitali Rohkeutta (Civilian Grade, for activist work and work to apprehend Gellért Grindelwald) * Order of Merlin (First class, posthumously, for work during the , formerly held an honorary one due to work against Gellért Grindelwald) * Peace Award (for his peaceful activist work regarding Laki Muukalainen and due to work against Gellért Grindelwald) * Måne av Tapperhet, Honorary (for his peaceful activist work regarding Laki Muukalainen and many other laws, as well as his contribution to the fight against anti muggle-born rhetoric in other countries, and his efforts to help stop the success of Gellért Grindelwald) * Íslensk Innsigli af Heiður (Icelandic Seal of Honour, for his work for work for the ''"Morð er Morð"'' Campaign, as well as his contribution to the fight against anti muggle-born rhetoric in other countries, and his efforts to help stop the success of Gellért Grindelwald) * #04 on Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists List (at the time of his death) * Di Trevixo's Deadliest Duellists in History (after his death) * (1980 onward, "as a hobby") |Signature = |Died = ; Inglesham, , , , (Captured by Lucius Malfoy, Phaedra Rosier, Naoise Ó Dullíhán, Ulrik Eriksson, Rodrick Hawthorn, Cadwal Vaughan, Morithic Vaughan, Henrikki Vanhanen II, Benjamín Weigand and Friðrika Bergström, accidentally rebounding a curse that killed the younger Vaughan as well as Kalevi's own cousin Benjamín and incapacitated Naoise. He was taken to Malfoy Manor on the tortured for several days for information he refused to give and killed on the by Cadwal Vaughan, aged 88) |alias = * Kal (nickname) * Kali (nickname) * Levi (nickname) * Terroristic Tyrant (according to ) * Paragon of Finland (hypothetically suggested by , taken on as truth by Florian Lennox) * Grandpa (by his nieces and nephews) * Gramps (by his nieces and nephews) * Pappa (by his nieces and nephews) * Patriarch |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′5″ |hair = * Brown (originally) * Grey (by 1980) * Bubblegum blue (when trying out a product) |eyes = Heterochromia; left eye icy blue, right eye walnut brown |skin = Light |family = * Nocona Vanhanen (né Toledo) (husband) * Mikkjal Vanhanen (son) * Nikitha Vanhanen (daughter) * Suvi Vanhanen (daughter) * Ruuben Linna (son-in-law) * Keoni Vanhanen (son) * Yazhu Vanhanen (daughter) * Henrikki Vanhanen (father) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (mother) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (younger sister) † * Kalle Karppinen (brother-in-law) † * Armas Karppinen (nephew) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (niece-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (nephew) * George Weasley (nephew-in-law) * Fergus Weasley (great nephew) * Silja Weasley (great niece) * Mikael Weasley (great nephew) * Madeline Weasley (great niece) * Silja Karppinen (niece) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (niece) * Rigel Hawthorn (nephew-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (nephew) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (niece-in-law) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (younger brother) † * Halldóra Vanhanen (née Óðinnsdóttir) (sister-in-law) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (younger sister) † * Pankraz Hertz (brother-in-law) † * Bastian Hertz (nephew) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (niece-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (great niece) * Lars Hertz (great nephew) * Katinka Hertz (great niece) * Alasdair Hertz (great nephew) * Rainer Hertz (great nephew) * Thorsten Hertz (nephew) * Valeria Hertz (niece-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (great niece) † * Felix Rosier (great nephew-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (great great nephew) * Beata Hertz (great niece) * Lari Vanhanen (younger brother) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (sister-in-law) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (niece) * Narciso Soranzo (nephew-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (nephew) * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (niece-in-law) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (nephew) * Markku Vanhanen (paternal uncle) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (paternal aunt-by-marriage) † * Ulrik Eriksson (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Brigitte Eriksson (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin) * Anders Eriksson (paternal cousin, once removed) * Noah Eriksson (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Sorrel Ostberg (nee Eriksson) (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Fredrik Ostberg (paternal cousin, twice removed, by marriage) * Beatrix Ostberg (paternal cousin, three times removed) * Hilde Eriksson (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Anton Eriksson (paternal cousin, once removed) * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (paternal cousin, once removed, by marriage) † * Magnus Eriksson (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Ramona Eriksson (nee Tepes) (paternal cousin, twice removed, by marriage) * Jesper Eriksson (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Zahra Weasley (paternal cousin, twice removed, by marriage) * Eira Eriksson (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Andreas Agumanu (paternal cousin, once removed) * Kai Agumanu (paternal cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Antonia Eriksson (paternal cousin, once removed) * Keenan Hailey (paternal cousin, once removed, by marriage) * Walden Macnair (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin) † * Jasper Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Oscar Macnair (paternal cousin, once removed) * Alpertti Vanhanen II (paternal grandfather) * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (paternal grandmother) * Heleena Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (ancestor) † * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Weigand Family (maternal family) * Takala Family (paternal family) |Animagus = Finnish Blue |Boggart = * A version of himself in an expensive suit, a bronze diadem, and a blue and bronze sash, his father stood behind him, smiling (1920s-1940s) |jukebox = Rebel Rebel (David Bowie) |Wand = Aspen, 14½", Wyvern hartstring and , the wand is an extremely powerful one, ice cold to the touch initially it has the tendency to feel extremely hot to most unaccustomed users with complex or prolonged spell-work. Light in colour it has a luxurious mahogany handle inlaid with mother of pearl and quartz. The wand itself is painted in the Vanhanen colours with shimmering swirls trailing down to the tip. It's extremely good in duels, having a lot of power in it due to the rare fact it has a duel core and being made of Aspen wood helps. |Patronus = Finnish Blue |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (Seeker) ** Durmstrang Duelling Club (member) ** Durmstrang Debate Club (member) ** Durmstrang Music Club (member) ** Förvaltningsstyrelsen (former member, dismissed) * Muggle-Born Network * * Finnish Ministry of Magic (leader, formerly) ** Taikuri-Neuvottelu (formerly) * Vanhanen Taikasauva Myymälä (wand shop) * Vanhanen Family (paternal family) * Hertz Family (paternal family, Bastian's side) |job = * Päällikkö of the Taikuri-Neuvottelu (Chair of one of the Finnish equivalents of the , formerly 1930-1941) * (Leader of the Finnish wizarding world, 1941-1980) * Institution Förvaltare (Durmstrang Institute Trustee, dismissed) * (1980 onward, supposedly a "hobby") * Author (non-fiction) |hideg = - }} Kalevi "Kal" Sipinäinen Waldemar Alpertti Vanhanen I, , , , , , , ( - ) was a Finnish pure-blood wizard born in Kittilä, Lapland to Henrikki and Gertraud Vanhanen (née'' Weigand). He had five younger siblings, Fränze, Jyrki, Lari and Anna-Liisa, all but one of which predeceased him. He was also raised alongside his uncle Markku, who was only six years older than him, and was like a brother to him as a result. He's also the husband of Nocona Vanhanen (né Toledo). Kalevi was, and to a large extent still is, somewhat of a Finnish legend and national treasure, due to his spectacular and lengthy political and activist career with regard to anti-blood purity and gay rights, as well as his active role in the fight against Gellért Grindelwald. He was later noted for his active contribution and sacrifice in the fight against , despite his being 88 at the time. He attended between the years and , and he was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus. By all accounts he was an incredibly bright and talented student, though from day one he was noted to have a ''"rebellious" streak. Having an apparent complete disregard for the rules, or at least those he found unjust. Due to his antics and personable nature he was a fairly popular student among his like-minded peers. He excelled in , , , and . He also excelled at organising protests against the anti and (at the time) rules in place at Durmstrang, which would be foreshadowing for what Kal was going to do in the future. Despite being on one of the teams, he notably he intentionally disrupted the popular Woðanaz vs Hveðrungr Quidditch match of 1926 to protest the, at the time, only rule at the institute, an action that very nearly caused his expulsion ''from the school. However, since he was the only seeker able to beat Kaspars Eglītis, the Rättförtrolling seeker of the time, not only was the current headteacher Professor Leifursson "forced" to keep him in the school, he had to keep Kalevi on as seeker on the Hveð team. In order to save face. Kalevi repeated the action the year after, despite multiple efforts being made to make it hard for him and his fellow protesters, he and his fellow protesters MacGyvered magically reinforced ''daisy chains instead of rope to block off the pitch. Though this protest was a triumph to Kalevi it was nothing but an embarrassment to his father, who was highly ashamed of his son's protests. To his mind, Kalevi was rebelling against the ideas he'd instilled so carefully in all of his children, and had been for too long. Whenever he returned home, brought up ideals that were considered by his father to be , or, in his later teens, made vague mention of being gay, since this began, Henrikki would "discipline" his son via the use of "corporal punishment". This did not manage to deter Kalevi or make him hide aspects of himself, as his "rebellion" persisted throughout his education, which culminated in these particularly high-profile protests which garnered him (and by extention the family media attention). Kalevi graduated for Durmstrang with fine grades in most of his subjects, having achieved 5 O*s and one O (nearly the highest possible grade) in his F.U.T.T.s. Upon returning home he had the largest fight with his father he'd ever had, during which he was given an ultimatum: to change his ways or be permenently disowned as Henrikki's son. Kalevi still being more or less financially dependant on him, Henrikki expected this to be what would get him in line. However, without another word, Kalevi walked out of the room, packed a bag, gave his mother a goodbye, and left the Vanhanen residence; and he wouldn't set foot there again for nearly years. After this chataclismic fight, homeless, Kalevi took to exploring the world, travelling with what little funds he had or could gather. Technically homeless, Kalevi explored as much of the world as he could going from place to place and revelling in discovering a vast array of fantastic things he'd been missing hidden away in his father's small part of the world. Kalevi took what work he could to get a roof over his head and a food on his plate. It wasn't ideal by any means, in fact often it was genuinely quite miserable, but it was far more freeing to Kalevi than the suffocating life he'd been trapped in before, and Kalevi had hopes that he would manage to stablise his life eventually. It was doing this he met Nocona as well as his parents Lily and Isatai, he took a job helping the couple. He helped Isatai with sorting various artefactes and Lily by helping to feed dragons. It was a fun time for Kalevi, more fun than he'd had in many years. After a while, Nocona and Kalevi hit it off and formed a romance, and when Kalevi left the other young man decided to go with him, at first they went to East Asia, where Kalevi took a job helping an old book collector tidy his house for a few months. But after that, they headed back to Kalevi's home country, , having gained enough in the way of funds to rent a small flat in the capital . He was survived by his husband Nocona Vanhanen, as well as their several children: Mikkjal, Nikitha, Suvi, Keoni, and Yazhu. After his death there were several books written about his life, most notably that of Florian Lennox, which was both praised and popular, however there was another slanderous book released very shortly after he died written by Rita Skeeter. Kalevi is a member of the Vanhanen family, the Weigand family, and the Takala family, as well as the Toledo family (by marriage). Biography Early Life High Expectaions and Pressure , in Kittilä, Finland, where Kalevi, his uncle and his sisters grew up under the controlling "care" of Kalevi's father. It is usually cold and covered in a thick layer of snow.]]Kalevi "Kal" Alpertti Vanhanen, , , , , , ( - ) was a Finnish pure-blood wizard born in Kittilä, Lapland to Henrikki and Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand). The vast eldest of all of his siblings, and thus the 'heir' to being the 'head' of the illustrious Vanhanen family, Kalevi had a lot of expectations placed on his shoulders. With his father believing wholeheartedly in the veracity of as an ideology, he expected and required his heir and eldest son to hold and protect these beliefs as well as he did. Throughout his childhood his head was filled up with the most disgusting of ideals about and imaginable, the pressure was on to act and present himself respectfully and appropriately. There was an immense amount of pressure directed at the boy to make sure he didn't embarrass ''his father. While this was presented to Kalevi as a simple task that anyone with any sense could perform, it was not. Kalevi's paternal and maternal family were both some of the most elite of the pure-blood elitists. Placed on a doccument known as the "Beställ av Perfektion" as "noble", the family was considered on par with the likes of the Frystström family, who ruled their country as royalty, the Vanhanen family viewed themselves as equally royal. They weren't entirely unjust in that belief, the magical community of Finland (among other countries) certainly seemed to view it in that light: 35 of the 50 former Finnish taika-presidentti had had the name. It was his father's confessed life ambition to reach the position for this reason, as his own father had, however... progress toward this went slowly. Henrikki treated this with extreme resentment if he made mistakes in public, even as a young child. Nothing could damage Henrikki's image and go unpunished, after all, he felt like it was his ''right by birth to reach the top. Kalevi was raised believing that soon, any year now, his father would be elected president of their country. While, as a child he believed this, he didn’t really understand what that meant for the family or why this should be important. As may have become obvious, Kalevi's father was quite emotionally abusive from a young age. The high expectations were placed on the young man before he even really understood what he was being asked to do. This made it extremely confusing for him when he would, for example, seek comfort in times of distress and be met with anger and resentment for "causing a scene" at an event or even just for crying about something, as a child does. Kalevi also grew up with watching his father mistreating his mother being a normal occurrence in his life. Usually only dismissing and complaining about his wife's "emotional outbursts", it still wasn't at all uncommon for Kalevi to see his mother face "physical repercussions" for her behaviour on occasion. In short, Henrikki seemed to react to any kind of negative emotion, no matter what the reason for it, no matter how unrelated to him personally it actually was, as a direct attack against him. He never met his paternal grandfather, the former taika-presidentti Alpertti Vanhanen II, however Henrikki constantly praised and enthused (as far as Henri was capable of enthusiasm for anything) to his son about his father's "reforms" to the way things had been "going downhill" (read: the way people had been making progress in rights) and restoring them to the way things had always been traditionally, as well as the way he'd taught Henrikki how to behave "correctly", and Henrikki employed his father's memory as the reason for the way he behaved. This wasn't an excuse however, far from it, Henrikki didn't believe there was anything about his behaviour that needed excusing. It was the way things were naturally and correctly supposed to be. It was how his father had been, and it was the way Henri expected Kalevi to go on believe and behave towards his own family in the same way as an adult. The problem was that the way his father treated his mother, and himself, already frightened and confused the boy. This perception would only be intensified over the years. Kalevi did ''meet his father's mother, Anja Vanhanen (née Takala), though only on occasion when he was ''very ''small, and always with his six-year-old uncle in toe, who he spent most of her visits with, as the boy seemed lonely and to like bonding with his new baby nephew. A few months after Kalevi's first birthday, however, his grandmother died, leaving his poor uncle, now still only seven, an orphan. It was announced shortly after, and with no small amount of ''annoyance ''and resentment on Henrikki's part as opposed to compassion and sadness, that Markku would be coming live with them in the family's historic mansion in ; having been previously placed in a smaller residence of their own in upon Alpertti II's death, to make room for Henri (the heir) to live in the place without being 'bothered' by them. Despite this coming off as callous at best to any normal person, Henri thought that the purchase of a place for them in Helsinki and his continuing to support them was all anyone could expect of him. He was attempting to start a family and they would just have been "in the way". Though when Anja ''died Henri was left with little options but to take the boy in, there was nowhere else for him to go, and so he would just have to count the days until he could send him to . Growing up with Uncle as a Brother Figure , Kalevi's uncle, who was more like a brother to him, holding a dog that had been Kalevi's grandmother's.]]As mentioned previously, after the death of his mother Kalevi's uncle came to live with them in the late December of , and so Kal could barely remember a time when he didn't essentially have his uncle as essentially an elder brother. If Kalevi was resented by his father for not behaving exactly as he "ought", then Markku was despised. Growing up, Markku was nothing but kind ''to Kal, and so the little boy returned nothing but love back. Henrikki, however, resented having to look after his Markku deeply, he was supposed to starting his own legacy, not looking after his father's. The ''last thing Henrikki wanted was to be burdened by having to raise his younger brother. Kalevi's mother, on the other hand took to the boy just fine, trying her best to treat him as she treated her own little boy. It was due to his father only that Kalevi knew that Mark wasn't his brother from day one. Markku looked like he could be, right down to having mismatched eyes, though his were more subtle than Kalevi's brown and blue, being blue and sea green; the difference was clear when you looked at them closely, however. Growing up, Kalevi watched in horror as the constant threat of "the orphanage" was dangled over his young uncle's head for the slightest "infraction", and through all of this Henrikki would instil a feeling of gratitude from his baby brother for even taking on the burden of his presence in the first place. Markku was told from day one that his presence was something that was foisted upon Henrikki and that he was immensely lucky that his brother had found it in him to take him in despite the fact "he had his own son to deal with". It stuck: even when Kalevi was older too and urged him that he need not be grateful, Henrikki had treated him appallingly, Markku isisted that many people in his Henri's position would have left him for the orphanage and that he was unflinchingly grateful to him. As older children, Kalevi and his, by all important metrics, older brother continued to get on well. Despite his naive nature, Kalevi found Mark to be kind and caring. He was someone that, if his mother wasn't appropriate as someone he could go to, Mark probably was (though he knew his advice was to be taken with a grain of salt). Growing up, Markku helped him learn to play the piano, having learnt it in turn from his own mother (Kalevi's late grandmother). Thiswas one thing that Henrikki approved of, allowing his son paid lessons in order to nurture the skill. "Dicipline" Durmstrang Years Early Years Beginning of Activism Duelling Prowess Later Years Clashing With Henrikki Disrupting the Hveðrungr vs Woðanaz Game of 1926 Arranged Match with Katarina of Sweden Introduction at Palace Christmas Party Fight With His Father Leaving Home for Good Travels Around the World America & Canada Brazil & Argentina Egypt & Abydos Meeting Nocona East Asia Return to Finland Political Career Rise to Power in Taikuri-Neuvottelu Rising Tensions in Europe Rise of Gellért Grindelwald Finnish Gay Marriage Legalised Becoming Leader of Taikuri-Neuvottelu Campaigning to End the Laki Muukalainen The Laki Muukalainen was an anti muggle-born and muggle law that attempted to hide itself by making the marriage of people who went to "different schools" (with the exception of marriage in between those who did not attend shcool). Campaigning Against Anti Muggle-Born and Anti Muggle Laws Aiding Efforts Against Grindlewald Election to the Position of Taika-Presidentti End of the Laki Muukalainen Marrying Nocona Defeat of Grindlewald Presidency Post Grindlewald Mid-Presidency Rising Pure-Blood Supremacist Anger Defeat and Death of Jyrki Vanhanen II Estrangement from Gertraud Death of Gertraud Vanhanen First Wizarding War Aiding Efforts Against Voldemort From Afar Death of Henrikki Vanhanen Stepping Down in 1980 Retirement Election of Pietari Pekkanen Taking Up Wandlore as a Hobby After giving up his role in the government Opening Vanhanen Taikasauva Myymälä Death of Anna-Liisa Karppinen Ministry Inaction & Railing Against Kalle Karppinen Second Wizarding War Aiding Lasse Karppinen With Saving Family Dismissal from Förvaltningsstyrelsen Muggle-Born Network Work Battle of Liliput Death ''Post Mortem'' & Legacy Sensing the opportunity for another lucrative cash grab via badmouthing another hero, Rita Skeeter published a highly libellous book on Kalevi's life and career under the title of "Kalevi Vanhanen: Paragon of Finland or Terroristic Tyrant?", which heavily attempted to paint him as the later. Rita's book was filled with provable historical inaccuracies. It delighted in casting his activist work as terrorist in nature, or at least arguing that his work inspired ''others to engage in terrorism, when Kalevi actively spoke out against that kind of approach heavily. One of its grossest chapters heavily downplayed the motivations behind the coup instigated by Jyrki Vanhanen II. Portraying Jyrki as the sweet younger brother, who ''dared to have a different perspective, and characterising Kalevi as having heartlessly killed his own brother to desperately cling to power. However, it had been Jyrki who initiated the duel, and he who had intentionally duelled to kill (the plan having been to assassinate the president, after all); and the attempted coup's intention had been to pick up Grindlewald's mantle. Florian Lennox wrote an accurate biography for him, quite simply named "The Life of Kalevi Vanhanen", which took on Rita's hypothetical "Paragon of Finland" characterisation as fact in the final words, though mainly told his life story neutrally. Etymology *''Kalevi'' is a name common in the "Noble" families of , or at least it was before Kalevi himself. It's a variant of Kaleva''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). ''Kalevi. (Last accessed 12th Dec 2018), which the more modern name for the mythological ancestor of the Finns, which is of unknown meaningCampbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Kaleva. (Last accessed 12th Dec 2018). It's influenced by the name of the Finnish epic poem: the 'Kalevala', which means "the land of Kalevi". Kalevi shares his name with his nephew, Kalevi Vanhanen II. *''Sipinäinen'' is the name of a Magical Finnish mythological figure, Sipinäinen Ääntönen, one of the ancestors of th Vanhanen line mentioned in the later Säkeistös of Alpertti. He was the son-in-law of Alpertti, having been the husband of his daughter and only child Heleena. He had the power of visions of the future, which he claimed he heard as King, Grace. (2018). [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VjGTzJAepjT7WUfJlbDRbjb76iWfymI7KqwfS88-Vfo/edit?usp=sharing '''Säkeistö Fifteen' - As if a Battle of Old]. (Last accessed 9th Dec 2018), he was also able to transform into an , making him the first known in , which he used to perch near covert conversations and collect information for his wife to aid her victoriesKing, Grace. (2018). ''[https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rQ-9SyPzn1R3BdM8nUCnCxDoielVCgyF4CRo67psrZc/edit?usp=sharing '''Säkeistö Sixteen' - The Monsters of Pohjoisetsaaret]. (Last accessed 9th Dec 2018). *''Waldemar is the for of the Slavic name Vladimir''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). ''Waldemar. (Last accessed 12th Dec 2018). Vladimir is created from the elements "vladeti", meaning "to rule, to control"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). ''Vladeti. (Last accessed 12th Dec 2018), and "meru", meaning "peace, world"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). ''Vladeti. (Last accessed 12th Dec 2018)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Vladimir. (Last accessed 12th Dec 2018). It became common in by the 12th-century king Waldemar (or Valdemar)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2018). Valdemar. (Last accessed 12th Dec 2018). It's fairly common among "Noble" German and Scandanavian families, which is a possible reason for the fake name used by , "Lord Voldemort"''Various Wiki Users. (2005‎-2018). '' . (Last accessed 12th Dec 2018), due to his followers obsession with . This name was chosen for him by his mother, Gertraud, in honour of her beloved uncle, Waldemar Weigand III, who had died a year prior with no children of his own. *''Alpertti'' is the Finnish version of the name Albert''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Alpertti. (Last accessed 17th May 2019). Was originally iterated from the Germanic name Adalbert, it comes from the two elements adal "noble" and beraht "bright". It was a popular name among German nobility in the medieval era. After the Normans brought the name to England, it then took over from the the Old English version of the name, Æðelberht. It became a popular name in Eng;and after it was borne by Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Albert. (Last accessed 17th May 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Adalbert. (Last accessed 17th May 2019).Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Æðelberht. (Last accessed 17th May 2019). Kalevi was likely given this name after the modernised version of the name of the legendary figure Alpertti Vanhanen, which Henrikki initially gave his son presumably due to the respect their founding family member had in the magical community, especially of Finland. Though the have an alternate reading the actual text of the Säkeistös of Alpertti Vanhanen describe him as a noble hero who fought to save the regular people from harm in a world where few seemed to bother. This would make him rather comparable to Kalevi in a few ways. A comparison not missed by the people of Finland as Kalevi rose to prominence, which was auded by the fact they share the same form of heterochromia with, .King, Grace. (2018). [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1jLqoWCT8-8bxo-5BORE3O1L0RwkyyRPvSt68jdWx4lU/edit?usp=sharing '''Säkeistö One' - The Mage in the Mist]. (Last accessed 17th May 2019)King, Grace. (2018). ''[https://docs.google.com/document/d/1w7rncu4eUEbfNLE7VdQ1I0Oh58W6f1vSRdxN5gG8q2o/edit?usp=sharing '''Säkeistö Three' - The Rise And Fall of Vanha-lohikäärme]. (Last accessed 17th May 2019). ''Alpertti has been the name of several Finnish presidents, kings and musicians, also. Trivia References Category:Weigand Family Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Taika-presidentti Category:Magical Leaders Category:Vanhanen Taikasauva Myymälä Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Alpertti Mitali Rohkeutta Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Finnish Ministry of Magic Category:Taikuri-Neuvottelu Category:Former Taika-presidentti Category:Durmstrang Institution Förvaltare Category:Durmstrang Förvaltningsstyrelsen Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Seeker Category:Seekers Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Takala Family Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Wandmaker Category:Päällikkö of the Taikuri-Neuvottelu Category:Päällikkö Category:Wand Winners Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Ruuben Linna fan Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Second Wizarding War Casualties Category:Blasting Curse Victims Category:Killing Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Kalle's Curse Victims Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:Heterochromia Category:Blood Traitors Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Finnish Speakers Category:German Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:1955 Coup Participants Category:Master Duellists Category:Måne av Tapperhet Category:Honorary Måne av Tapperhet Category:Finnish Category:Toledo Family Category:Anđelka Eriksson Fan Category:Activist Category:Morð er Morð Category:Politicians Category:Íslensk Innsigli af Heiður Category:Magical Politicians Category:Political Activist Category:Finnish Politicians Category:Descendant of Järvennainen Category:Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists Category:Deceased Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists Category:Di Trevixo's Deadliest Duellists in History Category:Anti Gridlewald Squad Category:Biography Subjects Category:Good at Wandless Magic Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Rita Skeeter Biography Targets Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass